compopedia_2_point_0fandomcom-20200213-history
Adverbs
Adverbs are words that enhance the meaning of any verb, or verb phrases. Adverbs tell about the action in greater detail. Different types of adverbs Adverbs explain the what, when, how of the verb itself. "What are adverbs?" grammar-monster.com. 29 October 2013. Web. http://www.grammar-monster.com/lessons/adverbs.htm Here are the different types of adverbs. #Adverbs of manner "Kinds of Adverbs" englishclub.com. 30 October 2013. Web. http://www.englishclub.com/grammar/adverbs-kinds.htm ## Adverbs of manner tell us the way in which something happens. They answer the question "how?". An example would be the sentence "James Bond drives his cars fast." How does Janes Bond drive his cars? The answer would be fast. #Adverbs of place. ibid ##Adverbs of place tell us the place where something happens. They answer the question "where?". An example would be the sentence " two cars were parked outside." Where was the car parked? The answer is outside. #Adverbs of time ibid ##Adverbs of time tell us something about the time something happens. A sentence such as "I want the concert tickets now." tells us that the concert tickets are wanted now. "Now" would be the time. #Adverbs of Degree ibid ##Adverbs of Degree tells us the degree or extent to which something happens. These adverbs answer the questions "how much?" or "to what degree?". Examples could include "she entirely agrees with him.", which is for "how much?", and "he drove quite dangerously." which answers "to what degree?". There are also interrogative and conjunctive adverbs. #Interrogative adverbs "Adverbs." Fact Monster: Online Almanac, Dictionary, Encyclopedia, and Homework Help. Pearson Education, n.d. Web. 31 Oct. 2013. . ##Interrogative adverbs are the adverbs that ask questions. The list of interrogatives consists of how, when, where and why. #Conjunctive adverbs ibid ##These adverbs join two ideas. A conjunctive adverb can emphasize on an idea or it can answer how the two ideas are related. A list of conjunctives could include however, besides, nevertheless, indeed, moreover, otherwise and therefore. The example "I am allergic to cats; nevertheless, I love them" is conjunctive. Positions in sentences Adverbs are not always in a specific part of a sentence. They can be in any part of a sentence. The three main positions are in the beginning, the middle, or the end. "Position of Adverbs." - English Grammar. N.p., n.d. Web. 31 Oct. 2013. . #Beginning ##An example; Sadly, the restaurant is closed today. #Middle ##An example; We will eat first, then go see the movie at 7:30. #End ##An example; I drink coffee every morning. The last example has more than one adverb at the end of the sentence. Another example ; Peter sang the song happily in the bathroom yesterday evening. There is nothing wrong with a sentence that ends with two adverbs. Basic examples of adverbs Hannah walked silently past her parents bedroom. (Silently is the adverb.) The monkey jumped excitedly in anticipation of his meal. (Excitedly is the adverb.) Mrs. Stewart screamed angrily in frustration because her students would not stop talking. (Angrily is the adverb.) Unfortunately, we will be late to the gala because of car troubles. (Unfortunately is the adverb.) The lion attacked its prey ferociously. (ferociously) Childbirth can either be extremely painful or easy, according to some women. (extremely) We went out to dinner yesterday evening. References